


A Series of Kisses

by theinsidiouscinnamonroll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, MCD, this is why i shouldn't be writing at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsidiouscinnamonroll/pseuds/theinsidiouscinnamonroll
Summary: Goes through Simon and Baz's life together, from the beginning to the end.





	A Series of Kisses

Their first kiss started with flames. It started with flames licking the soles of their shoes, voices hoarse from yelling, hearts screaming with desire. It started with warm hands on cold cheeks, hearts singing until he couldn’t take it anymore and he pressed his warm lips to Baz’s cold ones.

Their second kiss was surrounded by a heat of a fire, but this time the flames were controlled in the comfort of his home, the fireplace cackling as they talked in soft voices, as if talking too loud would disrupt the quiet calm that finally settled over them. It didn’t matter to them in that moment who they were to each other or what wars were raging about outside. All that mattered were the boy with bronze curls resting his head against the black haired boy’s chest.

The kisses soon became less of some new, undiscovered territory, and soon became a home in which the two boys took shelter in. Sometimes it was a quick peck on the cheek after a rough day, sometimes it was a make-out session after a touching moment, sometimes it was just a casual forehead kiss as they binge watched their favourite TV shows. But the thrill never faded. They saw the stars in each other’s eyes, and nothing could ever make them go out. Even without his magic, Simon could still feel a pulse of it when he kissed Baz, and Baz felt something that seemed to be even more magical than magic itself. It was something neither of them wanted to give up.

Then heartache came and tears flowed out as angry shouts were exchanged. Baz left. They didn’t see each other for a month, but both of their hearts ached to see each other. They caught faces, walking down the crowded London streets, for a fleeting moment wondering if it was the other, but it was just another person rushing by to get to where they needed to be.

But one day they did find each other. One day Simon looked up from his coffee to see none other than Basilton Grimm-Pitch staring at him. The faint blush creeping on his cheeks was enough to make Simon’s heart melt as he threw himself onto Baz, hugging him and forgetting about whatever ridiculous fight they had.

“I can’t live without you,” he whispered.

“Me neither,” Baz whispered back.

One of the 2nd most memorable kisses was not in a raging inferno like their first kiss. It was in the quiet comfort of their home, with Simon nibbling on a scone and Baz sweating like he just ran a marathon. Shyly he brought up the topic, being more nervous than he ever had been in his life.

“S-Simon?” he said, stuttering.

“Yeah?” Simon said through a mouthful of scone.

“Look. I… I really love you. I love you a lot. Like um… Crowley this is hard….”

“Baz what is it?”

“Simon… will you marry me?” He responded with a passionate kiss that made both of them feel like their hearts we’re fluttering.

The first most memorable kiss was the day of their wedding. Simon was in a grey suit, of course, and Baz went with a classic black one. Both had tears in their eyes as they exchanged rings, and when it finally came time for the kiss, Simon practically leaped into Baz’s arms.

They were married.

Soon a new life began, full of adopted children that soon grew to have wonderful talents of their own. David was great at sports. Natasha became a talented artist and ended up going to the finest of collages for her outstanding art. Her best memories were of her and Simon sitting at the kitchen table and creating as Baz made scones. David was outside playing basketball with some neighborhood kids, and their youngest sibling, Cherry, was in her room, making the most beautiful sounds with her cello.

Soon, their children moved out, started lives of their own, but they still had each other. They grew older, but the spark never faded. Casual kisses on lips were a common thing at the Snow-Pitch household. Their children would scold them for all the PDA when they came to visit with their grandchildren, who turned out to be just as amazing.

Their last and final kiss was cold and filled with tears. The sun seemed to die as the boy with bronze curls breathed out his last bit of air, using the last of his strength to kiss his husband one last time. And before his chest fell, never to be moved again, he whispered, “I love you, Baz.”

Then, the sun died.


End file.
